


You Can Lead a Zebra to Water

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Furry, Lizard, zebra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: During one of her usual jogs, Liska finally decides to get to know the zebra she keeps crossing paths with.





	You Can Lead a Zebra to Water

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

Liska could already feel that familiar burn charging up within her legs as she ran. Another morning, another jog, another bout of anticipation for a few hours of sore calves. She very much looked forward to the cooler autumn mornings awaiting her a few months away, but she still had a summer endurance ahead of her.  
She found herself dodging amongst the shadows of the trees as she made her way down the park trail. She loved the park during these early morning hours. Not just because of the low amount of people she didn’t have to worry about running into, but also who she could count on seeing every day.  
Liska didn’t know his name. She had first noticed him two weeks earlier when their morning jogs started to coincide. It started with glances. Then double takes. Then nods. And recently they had upgraded to smiles. Liska could already feel her heart racing as she thought of him. Today, she was gonna break the ice. She was gonna take the plunge. And, hopefully, things will end on a wet note.  
The all-too-familiar drinking fountain appeared as she rounded the bend. As expected, she could seem him jogging towards the fountain from the opposite direction. He looked so good in his running clothes. That flowing mane. Those glistening muscles. That striped coat of fur. Those pecs just waiting to burst forth from that weak tank top. It was time to put that old saying to the test.  
Liska slowed down as she approached the fountain, making sure to give an obvious smile his way as he approached. She made sure to present herself as much as possible as she bent over to take a sip. She could feel the radiating aura of heat approach her as she did. Her heart fluttered as she glanced back.  
There he was, standing only a couple feet away. His arms were crossed and his face was giving off an I know what you’re playing at type of smile. Liska slowly straightened herself up and turned around to face the zebra. “Liska, right?” he asked.  
“That would be me,” Liska replied as she gave her hair a little flick. “Been asking around about me?”  
He took a couple steps forward. “I figured I might as well learn a little bit about the lizard giving me stares during my morning jogs.”  
Liska’s smile grew as a laugh escaped her. “Don’t you go start acting like I was the only one staring.”  
He shrugged his shoulders. “Fair enough.” He extended a hand forward. “Name’s Zeb.”  
“Zeb the Zebra huh?” Liska stated as she shook his hand. “Has a nice ring to it.”  
“Thank you. So does Liska the Lizard.”  
“That it does.” Liska broke the handshake and stepped aside. “Want a drink?”  
Zeb shook his head. “No thanks. I’m not thirsty for water right now.” His eyes seemed to shimmer in the morning glow.  
Liska bit her lip slightly as she began to walk in the direction she had just come from. “Want to jog with me? Who knows what crazy people might be wandering around here this early in the morning?” she asked in an almost teasing tone.  
Zeb walked towards her. “You mean like us?”  
“Basically,” Liska replied as the two began to jog side-by-side.  
“I wouldn’t worry though,” Zeb said. “I’m pretty sure the two of us could handle any early-morning-crazies.”  
“You sure? I think I could handle myself fine but maybe you should work out some more for that.” Zeb jokingly flexed a muscle in response to Liska’s comment. Liska raised an eyebrow. “Looking to prove something?”  
“If you’re interested,” he said with a wink.  
Liska looked Zeb up and down and bit her lip slightly once again. “I think so.”

Before either of them knew it, they were standing outside Liska’s apartment. Liska was struggling to contain her excitement. Clearly almost as much as Zeb was struggling to conceal the bulge in his sports shorts. Liska hastily unlocked her front door and opened it. “Want to come in?” Liska asked. “I think I have some…drinks that might interest you.”  
“It would be my pleasure, Liska,” Zeb replied before following Liska through the threshold.  
Liska took off her sweatbands and tossed them onto the floor as Zeb closed the front door. “Feel free to get yourself comfortable,” Liska said. Shen then proceeded to slowly bend over and slide her running shorts off. She could feel Zeb freeze in place as she exposed her sleek, reptilian ass to him. She kicked away the shorts before backing up towards Zeb. She came to a stop only a few inches from him. His excited breath on her shoulders sent sharp shocks through her body. “I’m gonna go clean up from the run.” She made sure to make her tone as luring as possible as she pulled her hair behind her back aside. “Mind unzipping me?”  
“Sure! No problem!” Zeb replied quickly as he took hold of the zipper on the back of Liska’s sports bra. Liska could feel his hands shaking as he lowered the zipper.   
Liska let out a relieved sigh as Zeb unzipped her. She let the sports bra slip forward, down her arms, and onto the floor. She turned around, making sure to give Zeb as much of a view of her freed breasts as possible. The giddy grin on the zebra’s face was infectious as Liska found her smile growing. She glanced down to see that Zeb’s shorts were on the verge of ripping from his growing erection. “Let me help you out with that,” she said before hastily pulling down Zeb’s pants. His massive, black, equine penis emerged. Zeb gave a similar relieved sigh to Liska as his member swayed free. Another gasp escaped him as Liska began stroking his penis. “You’re even bigger than I imagined you were.”  
Zeb slowly reached forward and began fondling one of Liska’s breasts. “So…ah…are you,” he replied through aroused breaths.  
Liska then pushed Zeb up against the door and pulled his tank top off. She pressed her hands against his chest, caressing his perked nipples as she did, before planting a firm and deep kiss against his lips. They stood there for what seemed like hours. Locking each other’s tongues. Caressing each other’s aroused genitals. Feeling each other’s heated bodies. Eventually, Liska broke the kiss.  
“I’m gonna get the shower ready. Come join me in a minute,” she said.  
“Sure thing!” Zeb replied. He proceeded to continue stroking himself as Liska flew over to the bathroom.   
Liska wasted no time in starting up the shower, adjusting the knobs accordingly until she found the perfect warm yet refreshing temperature. She turned back to let Zeb know, only to see a massive zebra cock sticking through the opening in the doorway. Zeb was quick to push the rest of his body in. “Couldn’t wait any longer, huh?” Liska teased as she stepped back into the shower.  
“Nope,” Zeb replied as he approached.  
Liska reached out a hand and Zeb took it. “Heh. You know the old saying?” Liska tightened her grip on Zeb’s hand. “You can lead a zebra to water…”  
Zeb’s smirked. “…but you can’t make him fuck a lizard.”  
Liska couldn’t wait any longer. She pulled Zeb into the shower and closed the curtain. The lizard and the zebra returned to feeling up each other’s bodies, now accompanied with the refreshing sensation of cleansing shower water. The sweat from their morning jog was washed away as they moved about in the spray.  
Zeb fondled Liska’s breasts in his hands and lightly sucked on each nipple, treating every part of her like a glorious dessert to devour. Liska couldn’t help but moan as she stroked Zeb’s throbbing cock between her thighs. The gargantuan member ignited the flames of passion within her as it grazed against the outer reaches of her vulva.  
“I can’t take it anymore!” Liska announced before turning around, pressing her hands against the shower wall, and presenting herself to the zebra. “Fuck me, Zeb!”  
Zeb wasted no time. He hastily aimed himself and then plunged his cock deep into Liska’s inviting vagina. Both let out loud moans of pleasure as they connected. Zeb leaned forward until his chest rested on Liska’s back. He then reached his hands around her, planting them firmly on Liska’s breasts. It was here where the rutting began.  
Liska lost herself. Between the pulsating member pounding within her and the giant hands holding firmly onto her breasts, she could barely think straight. All she could do was get lost in the moment of pure, raw sexual pleasure. Every thrust. Every squeeze. Every streak of water. Every hot breath on her neck. It was an experience that went far beyond whatever Liska had expected. And, clearly, Zeb was thoroughly lost as well.  
Just before Liska could fully lose herself, Zeb straightened up and took hold of Liska’s sides. Without pulling out, he rotated Liska around on his firm dick. Liska let out cries of pleasured pain as she was turned around like a screw. Once she was facing Zeb, he took hold of her legs and held them up under the joints. Liska fell back against the shower hall, being held up by her arms and hands pressed against the surface.  
With the water pounding on his back, Zeb continued his rutting of Liska. Both let out a mixture of lustful moans and grunts as Zeb pounded her up against the shower wall. Water droplets flew off Liska’s breasts as they bounced wildly. Liska lost herself completely in the rhythm of the thrusting. Each touch and push from the striped equine brought her closer and closer to bliss. She was almost there. Almost.  
Suddenly, as if following a silent order from Liska, Zeb let go of one of her legs and completely grabbed onto the other. In a swift movement, he raised one of his legs up until her legs were in a flexible vertical split. This was it. The push she needed. She proceeded to let out a continuous marathon of moans as Zeb viciously pounded her pussy.  
“I’m there…oh god! Zeb!” Liska gasped as she pressed the side of her head and her hands against the shower wall. The building pressure from within her was impossible to resist. This was it. “Zeb! I’m…I’M…AHHHHHHHHHH!” Liska’s entire body shook as she came. Waves of pleasure soared from her loins and all throughout her body. This was an orgasm she had only dreamed of previously.  
Zeb stopped his rutting as Liska came on his dick. “You came? Good!” he said while groaning. “I’m…ah…close…ah…too!”  
“Let me help you there.” Liska slowly pulled herself off Zeb’s dick. She then lowered her head down towards the twitching cock and took it in her mouth. The two locked hands as Liska moved her way along the equine member. Zeb couldn’t utter any words as the lizard took more and more of him within her oral cavity. Liska’s muffled moans and Zeb’s lustful grunts echoed around the bathroom as Liska gradually moved her way up the shaft. She let go of Zeb’s hands and grasped firmly onto the sides of Zeb’s waist. She could feel his entire body shaking as she moved further and further along, even more than he did when he had been inside her vagina.  
He was close. So terribly close. She could sense it. All she needed to do was get that last bit of his cock inside her. In a swift motion, she lunged forward and locked her lips around the base. She had made it and Zeb could no longer hold back. His cock throbbed violently as a stream of hot jizz shot directly into Liska’s stomach. She could feel herself even cum again from the sensation of it all. Once the final stream of jizz had shot forth, Zeb leaned back and pulled his cock out of Liska’s mouth. The zebra slid down onto the floor of the shower. The lizard crawled forward and rested her head on his chest. The pair gave off loud, exhausted breaths as the shower water washed the new liquids away.  
“So…ah…that was…amazing!” Zeb exclaimed.  
Liska looked up and smiled. “Same time tomorrow then?” she asked with a wink.  
“Count on it.” The two held hands as they looked up at the stream of water continuing to rain down upon them.


End file.
